A Place Called Home
by Shiloh Levi
Summary: Dylan, a child ripped away from her home, and thrust into enemy hands finds herself falling for the mysterious Dragonslayer known as Miguel. As she unravels the truth behind Zaibach she also finds herself missing her friends in Fanalia.
1. How it all began

A place to call home

Slowly she slunk away from the pain and devastation, away from the tortured cry of thousands dying, away from her 'home'. She walked until she could walk no more, then slowly the darkness claimed her senses.

Opening her deep conspicuous brown eyes slowly she blinked and found herself facing a coal chalked wall, on a cot of deep black velvet. Sitting up hesitantly her long blood red hair with natural silver highlights crept onto her face. A gentle pale gloved hand reached out and pushed it back. Deep Conspicuous brown eyes turned to her left , fear evident in them. A pair of deep lilac eyes gazed back. "A pleasant warm light has cascaded into the room and roused you from your sleep M'lady" The lilac eyed boy said quietly.

"What happened, Where am I, How did I get, who are you?" she squeaked not caring to hide her astoundment. "My name is Viole, you are aboard the Vione a Zaibach Military ship, and I spotted you while retreating from the battlefield." He answered calmly with a slight smirk.

Deep conspicuous brown eyes widened and with a sinking feeling of realization she moved towards the door. His reflexes were quicker than she anticipated and he snatched her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go!" she screamed and twisted out of his firm grasp. Not a chance sweetheart, you can't leave here, my orders are to have you remain here" He replied and slowly eased his grip on her wrist.

"Damn you scum." She hissed and sank to the ground close to tears. 'What have I got myself into? Lord Van I hope your okay.' She thought as tears of regret fell slowly down her cheeks leaving a trail of sorrow. Now she was trapped in the hands of the enemy, away from her father and brother-like figure.

"M'lord forgive me" she whimpered before blackness claimed her energy drained body again.

He watched her slid into unconsciousness against the wall. 'She is gorgeous, I wonder why she tried to run' he thought as he settled into a comfortable position on a chair near the door. He knew that he would be there for awhile. He had been told to guard her and there was no way that he was going to slack off so that Lord Delandau could have a reason to harm him.

The door opened to reveal a young man about 25 his wine coloured eyes and pale blue hair was accented by the black cloak that swirled around him like black mist. "Lord Folken" Viole gasped and bowed with respect and honour to his superior officer.

"The young one has awoken and seems to be unharmed." He said crossing the room and placing his left hand on her shoulder he gently shook her awake.

Deep conspicuous brown groggy eyes opened slowly and gazed into the wine coloured ones that loomed above hers. Gasping she bolted upright narrowly missing his forehead and looked frantically for an exit. "Again your sweet gaze has fallen upon those who's heart is cold M'lady" said the newcomer. The girl was panicking and she tried to get around him edging to wards the door. He however gently caught her hand and kissed it, stopping her in her tracks. "Now I insist we find you better quarters however you must not try and escape just yet. Miss." He said and the girl turned slightly, catching sight of the sword hanging upon Violes belt, smiling she stepped back and towards Viole. "Of course M'lord" she said and seemed to relax, as did the others in the room. She reached out and snatched the blade from the unexpected soldier and turning she made to cut the newcomer. A resounding "CLANG" echoed through the room and she looked up in surprise, he had his sword drawn and she knew a fight was coming.

With a quick movement she had tried to disarm him and made it out the door into the hall again. He was good and his style was very familiar. Try as she might she couldn't disarm him. They battled into another room and a quick look told her it was a training area, because there were soldiers sparring or at least they were until she entered with the guy. Everyone stopped to watch and a silver haired boy grinned. "Come now Folken surely this thing hasn't got you on the run." He sneered and laughed and laugh that chilled her to the bone. She lunged slicing at the man and disarmed him with a quick twist only to find several soldiers with there swords drawn waiting for her to fight them. Silently she dropped the sword and Viole raced in picking it up and resheathing it. "That was a very foolish thing to do, I already told you that we were on a floating fortress, never mind that but a military ship, surely you would have known that it would be foolish to try something like that." Viole said and the deep conspicuous brown eyes sparked with anger.

"So you expect me to be nice and allow the cowardly enemy to win" She spat and then turned only to find herself staring into the wine coloured eyes once again. "No M'lady we expect you to behave and act like you have some manners." He replied coolly.

She blushed and fought the urge to slap him, her father had always taught her that being respectful and well trained meant biting your tongue and resisting the urge too pummel someone into oblivion. "Sorry, I merely forgot my place" She snapped out angrily, getting a laugh from the surrounding men in the process.

The blue haired man chuckled slightly, "Your fighting style is that of a samurai, tell me young one, from whom did you learn your fighting skills." He asked and she smirked, "From someone I would trust with my life" she replied and smirked as he became annoyed. "he meant a name not what they do for you kid" the silver haired boy growled and stepped forward.

"I was getting to that you pompous Ass." She retorted and smiled as he looked ready to murder her. "Anyway" she continued ignoring his silent death glare. "I learned my skills from my father Balges" she replied honestly and saw the men pale slightly.

"So you are Dylan then?" Folken replied and bowed slightly to her. "No I'm Dusty" she replied sarcastically laughing as he sweatdropped. Another voice cold and calculated spoke up, "I highly doubt that girl considering I'm right here." A boy with copper red hair and grey eyes stepped up wearing a slayers uniform. "You know better than to be sarcastic dad did teach you better." He said.

Dylan shook with silent rage. "You ass I thought you were dead" she screamed and turned towards him, "how many times do I have to see you like this?" she asked and sunk to the floor quietly hoping that he wouldn't scold her just yet. Dusty smirked and stepped towards her kneeling beside her, grey met brown as they looked at each other. "You must understand luv that sometimes things aren't always what they seem, in fact I am surprised that you even left the battle." He said quietly a few others snickered.

"Well it wasn't like I had a choice, dad gave me an order and I followed it." Dylan retorted and suddenly felt weak again.


	2. Trials

A place to call home

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE, those who think I do should either be admitted to a mental hospital or shot, take your pick.

I DO however own Dylan and her Twin Dusty.

Chapter 2 Trials…

Opening her eyes Dylan sighed and sat up; it felt like she had a huge hangover. Groaning she tried to stand but found her knees had no strength, a soft chuckle echoed through the room and Dylan turned her head sharply causing her blood red hair to whip into her face, taking a pale shaking hand she brushed the hair out of her face and snarled at the sight that greeted her. Dusty in all his glory err, slayer glory anyway, was sitting casually against the door in a pair of sweats and a tight black shirt showing off his muscles. "So the angel decided to join us back here, How was you're sleep princess?" He said sarcastically.

"Absolutely horrendous, my god what did you guys use I feel like I've been out drinking all night." Dylan replied then blushed when she realized what she had just said. Dusty didn't comment instead he stood up and walked over to her. His grey eyes holding some warmth in them that she hadn't seen in a long time. "You of all the people in Gaia are the most stubborn, strong willed and best swordsman I have seen in a long time. Not even Dilandau-Sama can beat Folken-Sama" he said and smiled. Dylan shook her head and stepped back. "Aren't you guys supposed to kill me, or hold me in the dungeons or something I mean I am a Fanalian soldier, and the Kings personal bodyguard." Dylan stated and watched as Dustys mouth curved into a customary smirk. "Dustin you overgrown twit just answer my question" Dylan snarled and watched as he paled slightly and dropped to one knee. Turning around she came face to face with the Crimson eyed boy who she had ignored before hand.

"He doesn't have to answer you, because I will, that is unless you'd prefer to be in the holding area, which can be arranged very easily you know." He said and Dylan backed up tripping over Dusty.

"No I like it were I am, I was just…never mind" she said and shut up. An elegant silver eyebrow rose at this and Dylan gulped audibly. Then with a quick movement the silver haired boy was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Dylan asked shakily as she turned to Dusty who had risen from the floor chuckling.

"That my dear little sister was General Dilandau Albatou the leader of the Dragon slayers and my commanding officer, now come on Folken-sama wishes to speak with you." Dusty said and gripped her wrist; in a manner that said 'don't try anything or I will hurt you' Dylan followed numbly allowing him to lead her to the meeting.

Slowly she felt the knot at the base of her stomach loosen as she began to relax slightly, They passed several soldiers training and they also passed some slayers, Viole among them, theses ones smiled at the sight and Dylan grimaced. They soon reached a door carved out of metal with dragons circling the frame. Dylan gasped as the door was opened and as he was pulled through she managed to take a quick look around. The walls were a bright blue and the floor was rich velvet, on the far wall was a stone throne covered in black, off to the side was several flasks of something or rather and in front of her stood the wine eyed man whom she had defeated earlier. "So nice of you to join me here, Miss Dylan" he said and turned around, Dylan froze realising that she was on her own

"Of…of course sir, I mean it's not like I had a choice in coming here now did I" Dylan replied trying to get a hold of her stuttering. Folken merely smiled and stepped forward, Dylan stood up tall facing him, she would not cower. "You are powerful and you fight well, no one has ever defeated me in swordplay except for Balges." A small smile graced his lips and Dylan grimaced and tried to control her anger at the disrespect for her father.

"What is it you want anyway Lord" she spat slightly and fell backward as his hand came around back handing her. She fell with a whimper and shot back up ready to hit him back, however he was prepared and she felt an iron grip fasten on her wrists, turning her head she noticed Dusty and someone else holding her arms. "Damn you let me go, you pompous ass, that was totally uncalled for." She screeched as she struggled.

"she would make a fine addition, show her to her quarters gentlemen" he ordered and they dragged the fighting girl out of the room. She felt her body being thrown against a door and the door sliding shut behind her, turning around she took note of the fact that there were several other young men in the room, suddenly she paled as Viole stepped forward, he only smiled. "Well so the rumours were true, you are a dragon slayer know" HE said and laughed, Dylan merely stood awestruck until Dusty brushed her aside while entering the room. "Move twerp" he growled and sat on the bed closest to the door Dylan went and sat her back against the wall, she placed her head in her lap and fell into an uneasy thoughts. "What the hell is going on" she wondered aloud before the others finally sat down unsure of how to proceed. They stayed like that for a long time. No one speaking each lost in there own thoughts.


	3. Learning about your enemy

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own Escaflowne, But Dustin and Dylan are all mine.Oh and so sorry about not posting in a while I got busy with college and things. Oh ya this chapter is almost a filler, it gives depth into the twins. Have no fear though the romance will start soon.

"Me a slayer, but how, when, what is going on here?" she muttered under her breath and sighed as she looked up and glared at Dusty who was watching her with a smirk.

"What do I have blood on me or something twerp" she hissed and stood purring as she stretched and began pacing.

"Now, now dear sister don't go calling names it isn't proper" He chided and stood keeping pace with her as she paced back and forth.

"Your one to talk Dust" she hissed and kept going ignoring him as he continued to copy her every move.

"Look if you keep this up you'll wear a hole on the floor. Not many girls get this chance, you should be honoured." he said and fell backwards gasping for breathe as she turned punching him in the stomach.

"Dustyn, your ticking me off, I don't want this honour, I want nothing to do with this, You attacked us and now I am stuck with you." she said and sat down defeated. She was remembering it all, the bloodshed, the screams of the dying, the screams of the innocent women and children as there only escape route was cut off. She also remembered the sight of her father telling her to retreat until a better strategy could be found. She tried her hardest to keep the tears from falling. A pair of strong arms came and encircled her as she leaned into the embrace, tears falling freely as she did so. It was some time before the crying subsided and she shook her head as she felt the embrace retreat from her. She had enough time to stand up before she was backhanded.

"What the heck was that for?" she growled and set to attack back until she realised it was Dilandau.

"Sorry Dilandau-Sama" she said and bowed falling into line with the others. She now had a plan and she would go along with this….for now anyway.

3 Weeks later

They had finally let her be on her own, after three intense weeks of training. She felt stronger but still something was bothering her. It was with that in mind that she was approached by Dusty late in the day. He was out of uniform as it was there time off but she ignored him as she stared out the window.

"Dusty How did you do It?" Dylan asked and turned to face him. Her eyes soft and unguarded.

"Do what sis?" he asked and came up beside her watching the sky.

"How do you betray your own country then destroy it and yet still maintain a cool demeanour?" she clarified, this question had been on her mind for some time now and she really wanted to know the truth about the matter.

He stopped and looked at Dylan carefully and glanced over his shoulder sensing someone else's presence nearby. Seeing that it was only Miguel, Dusty turned to face his sister again. He too had been struggling with this question but because he was a slayer he had to be careful what he said.

"Well, I don't really think about it all that much. When I get an order I follow it and ask no questions. When I saw you after the fighting was all over I was so shocked and sick at heart because it was my home, the place I trained with my first sword and melef. The cool demeanour is a joke and you know it." he replied and faced her head on, his eyes burning with hatred or was it unshed tears, Dylan wasn't sure.

"I hate the fact that I will forever be known as the boy who destroyed his own country, but I owe Zaibach a lot, they kept Folken-Sama alive and spared him tremendous horror. I pledged my life to protect Folken and I am not about to back out on that promise even if I am fighting for a different country." He continued and sighed as he faced the group that had gathered behind them.

"May I help you Miguel, Chesta, Viole?" He said softly and Dylan whirled around her hand immediately going to the dagger in her belt.

(A/N: she really doesn't trust them does she? evil smirk)

"Well, what's your problem?" she hissed and relaxed glaring first at Chesta, then Viole and finally her eyes coming to rest of Miguel. For some reason her eyes softened slightly and he gave a small smile in return. They had been training together for the last three weeks and had some semblance of friendship.

"Uh actually I, well we were just curious is all. We rarely speak of our homes and family and to see you two talk without fighting is a rare thing and we wanted to know why is all." Chesta murmured and Dylan smiled.

"oh, well were are you from Chesta?" she asked hoping to find out a little more about each of them, either to use against them or maybe for future reference after this dratted war was over.

"Deadulus, I came from an orphanage there." Chesta replied and smiled as he looked over at the other tow guys.

"I'm from Ceasario" Viole said softly and shrugged normally he wasn't even this forthcoming about his home and family life.

"Well I was born and raised in Asturia, in Palas actually" Miguel said and grinned.

"If I hadn't got a position in the dragon slayers, I would most likely be a knight Caeli ." at that moment everyone in the circle shuddered and Dylan grinned.

"I doubt that you wouldn't look good in ruffles" she said and giggled slightly at the image that came to mind with that very thought. The others merely rolled their eyes and snapped straight as they all caught sight of there commander.

"Come on its time to go speak with the Schezar group." he ordered and they all raced to the melef bay. Dylan was stopped and told to go and change back into her other clothing, she obeyed and was soon back with the group, tied up and placed in the cockpit of a blue Alseides unit belonging to Miguel. He didn't hesitate to place an arm around her and pull her closer. Soon everyone was ready and the order to descend was given. It was time to be political….

(A/N: Bwahahaha another cliff-hanger, oh what is going to happen to poor little Dylan? Why was she ordered to put on the clothing she was captured in? What on earth is going on between her and Miguel? Stay tuned for my next update to see what's going to happen……)


	4. Freedom SweetOY not again

-1Chapter 4: Freedom, glorious …Oy Not Again!

(Hey Escaflowne is not mine so back off before I get really angry!!!)

Dylan's POV:

'this isn't so bad, I mean really he's so close' Dylan thought and looked to the side as she suddenly blushed realizing her train of thought. She was slightly confused given the fact she was dressed in Fanalian garb and bound but refused to get slapped or ask any questions in regards to it. As if her thoughts were being read the com link crackled and a fuzzy voice sounded.

"Dylan, Your bait, remember to act as so, Allen is a womanizer he should go for a bound pretty girl no problem. All you have to do is act scared and helpless, understand?" the voice said and she recognized it as Folken's

"Yes sir, Folken-Sama sir" she replied dully and shook her head her hair covering over Miguel's mouth and nose.

"Sorry" she murmured and flipped the hair over her other shoulder. She snuggled closer to him almost as just second nature and placed her head on his shoulder closing her eyes thinking about her friends and family. She had been doing this a lot lately and still she was so close to the place she used to live that she really hoped that someday she would be able to see them all again.

With a sigh and a jolt they landed and she promptly slipped and fell out of the cockpit as Miguel opened it. She staggered to her feet and gasped then growled as she realized exactly whom they were going to see.

"Oh heck no, not him, anyone but him I can't do it" she stated and promptly turned to go back and hide near the melef's that were there.

"Come on you can do it, Dylan, I mean it you'll be fine, we won't let anything happen to you. Correction Dusty and I won't let anything happen to you." Miguel said softly as he caught her and turned her around.

They marched around her a silent group tall and proud Dilandau at the head a smirk light upon his 'angelic' features. It took only moments before they were inside and she looked around at all the men that were standing there. She shivered as she watched everyone gather around and stare at the group. Closing her eyes as they came to a stop she had enough time to gasp and cry out in surprise as she was thrown to the ground.

"okay now do your stuff" she murmured to herself and curled up into a fetal position not daring to move.

"I'd like to request weapons, food, and water. We're engaged in urgent military manoeuvres" Dilandau said and glared at the knight who stood before him.

"I'll do everything in my power" replied the knight and he turned slightly to his left and frowned.

"By the way, Sir Allen... You haven't seen a strange Guymelef in the area, have you?" Dilandau asked his eyes traveling in the same direction as the knights.

"No, not that I know of. It wouldn't have anything to do with manoeuvres that require even a floating fortress, would it?" Allen asked and Dilandau smirked.

"Possibly" he replied and gave a small signal.

"Would it have anything to do with Fanelia to the west being attacked?" Allen asked this, time looking directly at the young man who stood arrogantly in front of him.

"That run-down little country? Maybe its leaders were eaten by the dragons that wander that valley. It's a fitting end for such a backwater country, don't you think? At any rate, it was a country of cowards, led by a king who's gone into hiding. Who cares what happened to them…" Dilandau stated and smiled as the group heard a small sob echo through room.

"Oh that reminds me, I would like you to meet my new 'pet'" Dilandau said and Dylan felt a pair of arms grab her and throw her in front of everyone.

"Dylan" someone breathed and she looked up and to the voice. She began to cry for real this time she was so relieved. Here in front of her was Van, her brother and king. She didn't dare say his name out loud for fear Dusty would pick up on it and then they would know for sure the 'dragon' was here.

"You rat, how dare you treat her as if she is a pet." The raven haired boy hissed and stepped forward his hand on his sword.

"Besides, Not showing yourself during battle is cowardly, wouldn't you say?" he went on and Dilandau grabbed Dylan by her hair throwing her back in amongst the dragon slayer's. She scrambled to her feet and waited as he walked towards the boy. She held her breath waiting to pounce on Dilandau if he tried to hurt Van.

"I've never seen clothes like yours before. Where are you from, girl? " Dilandau asked as he shoved Van aside with ease confronting the very scared girl behind him.

"She's my new lover. I found her in the East. Her name's Hitomi. As I said, Lord Dilandau." Allen said and looked over at him. Dilandau merely sneered and returned to the others. With a signal they all turned and made to leave the room. Dylan was held by two of the slayers this time and as they got to the entrance everyone paused.

"You live up to your reputation, Allen Schezar. I hope you put the same effort into our provisions." With that being said they left. Back to the fortress that floated high in the sky, back to the one place Dylan hoped she wouldn't have had to come, back to the dismal existence that was Zaibach. She sniffed once and found herself again in Miguel's melef, This time the binds were removed but still she sat unmoving as they took off. It was only then that she lay her head on his shoulder and fell into an uneasy doze.

"Sleep well, while you can." a voice murmured and she responded with a sigh.

Miguel POV

'hey she hasn't told me off for this, wow she's gorgeous, wait where the heck did that come from' Miguel thought as he piloted his Alseides one handed and he held Dylan close to him. He was wondering the same thing as everyone else at this point. They were all curious as to why she was dressed this way rather than in the uniform she was assigned. When the com link crackled to life explaining it he smiled, and then coughed as a mass of red and silver hair covered his face. He sighed and smiled as she apologized for her behaviour regarding the hair and tried to shake the feeling of unease off as they continued. He was slightly surprised as she snuggled closer to him and gave a soft smile just as they landed. He quickly released her and cringed as she hit the ground. With a sigh of his own he exited his melef and stood in formation. Miguel shook his head and growled under his breath as he caught sight of the barricades.

"Oh heck no, not him, anyone but him I can't do it" Dylan said and Miguel was caught off guard as she turned towards him. His heart broke as he saw how resolute she was. He grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her close to him.

"Come on you can do it, Dylan, I mean it you'll be fine, we won't let anything happen to you. Correction Dusty and I won't let anything happen to you." He murmured in her ear and turned her around his hand still on her arm.

Dusty merely looked over and shook his head.

Soon they were off and Miguel released her letting her get in the middle of the group. The time it took for them to get into the meeting hall was short and Miguel had just enough time to blank his expression at the sight that greeted them. He stood proud amongst the group and couldn't help but feel sorry for Dylan as she was forced to the ground. He watched the proceedings with feigned interest, it was a standard request and no one dared treat it as any other.

"I'd like to request weapons, food, and water. We're engaged in urgent military manoeuvres" Dilandau said and glared at the knight who stood before him.

"I'll do everything in my power" replied the knight and he turned slightly to his left and frowned.

"By the way, Sir Allen... You haven't seen a strange Guymelef in the area, have you?" Dilandau asked his eyes traveling in the same direction as the knights.

"No, not that I know of. It wouldn't have anything to do with manoeuvres that require even a floating fortress, would it?" Allen asked and Dilandau smirked.

"Possibly" he replied and gave a small signal.

"Would it have anything to do with Fanelia to the west being attacked?" Allen asked this, time looking directly at the young man who stood arrogantly in front of him.

"That run-down little country? Maybe its leaders were eaten by the dragons that wander that valley. It's a fitting end for such a backwater country, don't you think? At any rate, it was a country of cowards, led by a king who's gone into hiding. Who cares what happened to them…" Dilandau stated and smiled as the group heard a small sob echo through room. Miguel grit his teeth keeping his face neutral when all he really wanted to do was reassure her, never before had he ever felt this way and he knew that she was faking but still..

"Oh that reminds me, I would like you to meet my new 'pet'" Dilandau said and Dylan felt a pair of arms grab her and throw her in front of everyone. As she burst into tears Miguel reacted by simply stepping forward an inch, he would have gone farther but a hand held him back, glancing to his side he noticed it was Dusty and the two shared a look of pure astonishment and unease at the whole situation. They had both heard the raven haired boy mutter her name and they both had a suspicion that he was the 'dragon' they were hunting.

"You rat, how dare you treat her as if she is a pet." The raven haired boy hissed and stepped forward his hand on his sword.

"Besides, Not showing yourself during battle is cowardly, wouldn't you say?" he went on and Dilandau grabbed Dylan by her hair throwing her back in amongst the dragon slayer's. Miguel and Dusty grabbed her arms to help her up and held her there as if to declare her a prisoner. Self control was the only keeping Miguel from putting an arm around her. 'what on earth, why on Gaia is she so tense?' he thought and tightened his hand on her arm involuntarily. He was paying close attention to what was happening now and he tried not to shudder as Dilandau walked up to the raven haired male.

"I've never seen clothes like yours before. Where are you from, girl? " Dilandau asked as he shoved Van aside with ease confronting the very scared girl behind him.

"She's my new lover. I found her in the East. Her name's Hitomi. As I said, Lord Dilandau." Allen said and looked over at him. Dilandau merely sneered and returned to the others. With a signal they all turned and made to leave the room. Dylan was still being held by Miguel and Dusty and as they got to the entrance everyone paused.

"You live up to your reputation, Allen Schezar. I hope you put the same effort into our provisions." With that being said they left. Miguel refused to relax until they were back in the Alseides unit and he wrapped his arms around the now unbound girl once again piloting with one hand. He was very concerned about her and he watched as she snuggled closer to him. As she began to doze he smiled softly.

"Sleep well, while you can" he murmured into her hair and listened contented as she sighed in her sleep.

A/N: I took the script for some of it right from the English dub of Escaflowne, I REALLY DO NOT OWN THAT,


	5. Death becomes the Weak, Love concurs all

Chapter 5: Death becomes the weak, Love concurs all.

Dylan awoke as the machine landed and she quietly slipped out and raced to her quarters. Changing before the others came in. She was a mess and she knew it, she was also aware that Miguel and Dusty were going to question her quietly when they got the chance. Tears ran freely down her face as she made her way to the training room and started to practice. She was betraying her king and betraying her father's memory by being here. She wanted nothing more than to go home and to be with her family.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she never heard the others slip in the room to watch her. Dusty had told them to let her train alone and he sat his back against the wall watching her every move carefully. Miguel stood beside him and Chesta, Viole, and Guimel stood around the room.

"The king was there wasn't he, the one who called your name and challenged Dilandau-Sama. Is the King?" Dusty asked aloud and waited for her to answer.

"Yes it was him, I was afraid when he saw me and I am ashamed, In being who I am I have forsaken all vows I took as a Samurai. I prayed he wouldn't hurt him, because that would have caused a mess." She replied with grim determination and stopped looking towards him.

She took note of the others but didn't really care much about that. She was focused on her swordsmanship and her brother who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

The one thing he hated more then anything was when his sister cried. It tore him up inside but he refused to show any emotion towards her. It would only get him hurt worse if her did.

"None of you are going to rush off and tell the commander what I just said?" she asked and stopped looking at all of them sceptically.

"no worries we will, but we look out for our own first" Guimel stated softly. The others looked at him carefully, not only did he rarely speak but he also didn't readily accept foreigners, or enemy soldiers as easy.

"I'm not one of you, never forget that, if Dilandau-Sama would have attacked the king I would have attacked him no matter how hard or tight you were holding me back." She replied coolly and turned dismissing them all. Miguel smirked and walked up to her cautiously.

"Oh really, you may say that but really would you harm your friend or brother?" he asked stepping close and taking hold of her wrist and positioning her better. The move was basic and designed to keep the opponent off guard. One that the samurai used all the time, Dylan shook her head pretending it was foreign and secretly rolled her eyes as Miguel growled under his breath.

" If necessary then….yes" she relied and spun suddenly a dagger in hand and slashing upwards. Miguel barely made it out of the way in time. He growled and seized her wirst forcing her to the ground and deftly tied her hands up.

"She didn't struggle but merely sighed and slacked off admitting momentary defeat. She felt herself hauled upright and into the infirmary. She was quite surprised and then saddened as she was then forced into a small chamber with nothing but a bed and a writing desk, On the desk was a quill some parchment and a letter opener. Secretly she rejoiced, at least she wouldn't be bored. As her hands were released she giggled and sat down on the bed. She was to be punished for attacking an officer. Solitary was the life for her anyway. Slowly she lay down and drifted into sleep.

Several Hours Later

She awoke with tears in her eyes, her heart aching as she remembered that she was once again a prisoner and that she would always be a prisoner of this wretched country. Truly her heart lay within her home country of Fanelia. She began to pace the room, she would do this quite often in the barracks until one of the guys stopped her with a yell, or a shove, but it was a way for her to think. She eyed the desk and the letter opener before returning to her pacing. Time and time again her gaze was drawn to the desk, the desk that held a pad of paper, a quill and a letter opener. Her mind was working over time and she needed to unload on something. So she st down and picked up the quill beginning to write. Her thoughts, her heart, her fears, her sorrows, her despair and her pain. Page after page and hour after hour she wrote until she could write no more. The ink well was running low and the topics all but exhausted. She quietly folded the pages and addressed the booklet to Dusty. This would be how he would know why she did as she did.

Within the barracks several young men were talking and thinking.

"You think we did the right thing putting her there Miguel?" one boy asked and watched as his best friend paced back and forth.

" No Chesta, I don't think I did but, I reacted according to protocol. We can't play favourites even if…" he trailed off, really he realized now what exactly his feelings meant.

"Even if you love her" Dusty finished and shook his head as Miguel paled.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked quietly and looked at the group gathered there.

"Well yes it is, you were the one she lashed out against and you could have disarmed her easily when you had a hold of her arm. Besides when we were at Schezar's you nearly had a fit when she started to cry. Man she has you hook line and sinker." Guimel replied with a soft smile, he never wore it but her had a wife and child so he recognized the signs even before the others did.

"whatever, I'm just worried is all" Miguel replied and looked over at Dusty who was leaning against the wall, biting his lower lip, something that was one of his signs that he was either nervous or thinking hard about something.

Dylan stretched and bit her lip as she wrote the final letter. During her rant she had come up with a plan. She was getting out of here, and she would not be anyone's puppet ever again. She looked over the letter and read it aloud to make sure it was as she wanted it to be.

"dearest Brother, and Miguel, Chesta, Guimel, Dallet, and Viole.

Forgive me I value your friendships very much, but I Cannot be subject to being a puppet for a regime who doesn't care about you or your life. I will not be in shame anymore. I am leaving and I will not be back, This is to say goodbye to you and wish you luck on your journey. I am a Fanalian soldier and I cannot be anything else. Your roots are important never forget them no matter what.

Miguel I have enjoyed your company and you are an excellent instructor. Never doubt your skills ever, Dustyn, you will most likely be the first one here, Please do not be sad, you made your choice and I made mine. I love you and I hope your life will be joyful. Guimel, say hello to your wonderful wife and love her with all you have, she is such a wondrous lady to put up with you gone all the time.

Dallet and Viole, you two are such a pair of goofballs, even in training you crack jokes, keep it up because even in war we need a little joy and laughter.

Chesta, you are an angel and you have such a caring heart, be yourself and never change, it won't be long before things will get busy.

Farewell and good luck in life."

She sealed the letter and picked up the letter opener carefully eyeing her wrist and the edge hoping to make this as un-painful as possible, with a grit of her teeth she brought it across her wrist and she did the same to the other wrist. She set the opener down and wobbled over to the bed, she collapsed a few feet from it and watched her blood flow quickly out. She felt light headed and she smiled as she closed her eyes, hopefully for the last time.

Meanwhile

Dustyn growled softly and began to rub his wrists. The others gazed at him with looks of surprise.

"What is it. Are you alright?" Chesta asked, his compassion and concern evident on hs voice.

"I'm fine, my wrists just suddenly hurt…." he trailed off eyes widening as it sunk in.

"She didn't, darn it all" he hissed and bolted out the door, the guys hot on his heels. He reached the room and overrode the locking code, charging into the room, he looked first at the desks where the letter sat in plain view then on the ground.

"VIOLE, Medi kit NOW" Dusty ordered and jumped the bed, every soldier had medical training for the battlefield, They also knew the smell of blood when they entered a room, and judging by the potency, she had lost a lot. Dusty was kneeling over Dylan as Viole returned with the kit. He was crying and whispering as he began the compression of the wounds.

"Don't you dare , you brat." he hissed and picked her up carrying the deathly pale young woman to the infirmary. Miguel was already there with all the others including Dilandau and Folken.

"Its bad" he said and laid her down as the nurses and doctors suddenly emerged and began to treat the wounds, shooing the entire company out the door. Dusty cleaned up as he tried to get a hold of his emotions, he was showing weakness and he needed to hide it before he got hurt as well.

"Are you alright Dustyn" Folken asked as he observed the young man who had become his companion and guardian.

"Yes sir, I'm fine" Dusty replied crisply and turned his eyes hard and emotionless. He was furious and he was ready to really kill her for this stunt.

Dylan was floating,,,, there was a sense of familiarity and yet she wouldn't let go. She needed to hold onto him. She heard the voice and tried to grasp it but it seemed so far away.

"Dyl, why? Why did you do it?" the voice questioned and she could feel the tears of someone, was it her, maybe it was her imagination.

"Dylan you stubborn mule of a woman, I hate you yet I love you and I don't know why" another voice whispered and suddenly the darkness disappeared and she was floating in a warm golden light. She could hear a soft sob and she wanted to reassure them. She was struggling to breath, struggling to live. The darkness claimed her again and she slept peacefully nothing disturbing her as she did, not even the boys and the doctors around her.


	6. Do you really Love Me?

Chapter 6: Do you really love me?

(A/N: This chapter has nothing to do with what you are thinking it does. Sorry it took so long to post it I have been busy with homework. DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN ESCAFLOWNE, DUSTYN AND DYLAN ARE MINE!!)

Dustyn sat rubbing his wrists and thinking. He had read her story, her letter and he knew why she had done it, but it still tore him up to realize that she was in so much pain. It was while he was deep in thought that Folken entered the room and sat across from him.

The dark cloak swirled once around ankles that had seen many halls walked.

With a small yet silent sigh Dustyn came out of his reverie and instantly became aware of another presence in the room.

"How long have you sat there Folken-sama?" he asked wearily before beginning to bow in respect to the other man.

"Long enough to see your in pain old friend, Do not bother, I come only as a friend rather than commanding officer." Folken said and stood moving over to the other man.

"yes, sir" Dustyn replied and sat again at the table looking over at the other man who had taken up residents at the table.

"I have just come from the infirmary and the doctor's say she should come out of her coma soon. She has healed physically but mentally they are not so sure about, in fact they still don't understand why she did it." Folken said and studied the other man carefully.

Truth be told this last three weeks had been hard on all of them, no one but the seven truly new the reason, and the only way they knew was because Dustyn had showed them the letter she had written just before hand.

"That's nice" Dustyn replied and suddenly the masks fell away and he began to cry.

"Forgive my weakness master," he began and stopped speaking as he noted Folken also was crying with him.

"She was in so much pain and she felt as if her life meant nothing once Van was found out, none of us have told Dilandau-Sama about what happened in the training room other than about the attack and we hate hiding it but we think its best. She told me she felt guilty and I never took her seriously." He said before gulping air and continuing.

"She still doesn't trust me, at least not anymore. I betrayed her and she still has the audacity to forgive me. I'm her brother and I share a special bond but even then…If she would have died…I don't think I could bear it sir. I miss the innocent little girl who's smile made us all pause, the young woman who challenged me and won many times. I miss my sister and I may never get the chance to tell her this because of the state she is in." HE finished and slumped over exhausted.

"You know people who are in coma's can hear you, so go tell her how you feel." a quiet voice form the doorway said and Dustyn whipped around quickly kneeling on the floor as Dilandau stood in the doorway with several others behind him.

Just because Dilandau was tough did not mean he didn't care, in fact seeing the way the boys had been acting. He had been particularly concerned for Dustyn as he seemed more distant than normal. Knowing what was bothering him helped as well, the others had told him in confidence the truth and now they were about to act.

"Listen to Dilandau, and don't worry she knows how you feel." Folken said and left the room knowing full well what Dilandau was about to order Dustyn to do.

Infirmary

Something was wrong, She knew it and try as she might she couldn't shake the sensation that someone was nearby watching her. The blackness of her stupor was hard to overcome. She needed to wake but she could not. Suddenly her energy surged forth and deep conspicuous brown eyes opened. The stench of metal and antisepetic reached her nostrils and she sighed audibly. She recognized the infirmary almost immediately and knew that Dustyn had found her quick enough. As frustrated as she was she knew this was for a reason, but she didn't know why. She quietly shifted positions and went back to sleep completely unaware that Dustyn was standing in a corner with his eyes closed wondering why it was so hard to speak to her.

Sometime Later

Training had been tough and the guys took notice to the fact Dilandau-sama was pushing them harder as was Dustyn every chance he got. It was almost as if things were changing and everyone knew a mission would be soon.

Dustyn crept silently into the room where Dylan rested peacefully. Not much had changed with her condition and he wished she would wake so they could talk.

He settled down and faced a wall his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly and hung his head in shame as tears fell silently down his face.

"I am to blame for this, I should have seen the signs and I should have approached you. It's all my fault and now you may not wake again. Dyl I love you and I want you to know that I am proud to call you not only my twin but also my equal. I remember when we were younger how you used to smile and get away with anything no matter what we did. I remember the many times you would challenge me to a dual and how you would beat the tar out of me when I would purposely throw the match. You were so cool and we shared something amazing, Through fate and a series of unfortunate events we were separated and the bond we shared has been broken. I betrayed you and I betrayed us' He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts completely unaware that he was being watched by a pair of deep brown eyes.

"In my betrayal I realize that I lost the trust we shared. I wish I knew you were feeling this way and that you would have come to me, just like we used to do when we were kids. I know it can never be, but if you would have died….." he stopped and sighed.

"If you would have died, I would have lost the last of my humanity, no I would have lost the most precious person in my life and I couldn't bear it. Do me a favour and come back I miss you and I want you to be happy again, even if it means I become a traitor." he finished and stood releasing her hand as he prepared to go, He paused momentarily to glance back at her and smiled softly.

"I love you Dyl" he murmured and began to exit once more.

"I forgive you, I'm sorry" came the hoarse whisper across the room causing Dustyn to pause and twirl around.

"I should have come to you, I was selfish and I wanted out, I didn't remember our bond and how we are to each other. As angry as I am to find it didn't happen properly I am glad that you came." she finished and attempted to sit up coughing as she did.

Dusty instantly raced to her side and helped her sit up as she took a slow sip of water.

"Do not forget the lessons dad taught us and do not give up, If I leave it will be on my terms without you getting into trouble. I betrayed our trust just as much as you did. I think we both forgot each other and our bond." she murmured and grabbed hold of him holding him close. Now she knew the reason why this had happened.

"do you still love me?" she questioned and looked up and she felt and heard him chuckle in response.

"Do you still love me?" he queried back and both of them fell asleep tangled together in an embrace that would not be broken with a bond that could never break again.

(That's the chapter folks, its kinda different in the way its presented but this is because I think it would fit and it's a nice filler, I honestly have no clue when I will write again, soon hopefully, until then God Bless and have a gooder)


End file.
